forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Granite
Love this I really appreciate articles that take something rather mundane or everyday and show how they are specific to the Realms. Thank you for this one Daranios! Could you also do one for steel as well? Ruf (talk) 03:09, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for the praise! I plan to add more occurences here, but I am afraid I have to decline about the steel: After I got sidetracked here I want to get back to my Realms & Avatars project. :-) Daranios (talk) 19:48, June 14, 2018 (UTC) ::I love this sort of thing too. Background details like this are great for a game. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:53, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Worth as building material? If anyone knows of a source that gives a value for granite as a building material, please let me know! I have only been able to find a value for the stone as a spell component, which will by definition be a small amount, and therefore probably a different price range. Daranios (talk) 13:57, July 11, 2018 (UTC) : Stronghold Builder's Guidebook, p. 37, lists prices for free-standing walls of various materials. Granite is not listed specifically, but "masonry" is 10'×10'×2' for 250 gp. This may include cost for labor though. "Masonry" is defined as "stones piled atop one another and usually held in place with mortar." Superior masonry is 300 gp. Hewn stone is 600 gp but for a 10'×10'×6' block. Hope that helps. ~ Lhynard (talk) 15:26, July 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for the tip! However, I don't dare to conclude from the general "masonry" to judge that as granite. Hewn stone sounds even closer, but again I could imagine that granite as a hard stone would be somewhat more expensive than "generic stone", so I don't dare to simply take that value. Daranios (talk) 20:06, July 11, 2018 (UTC) :::Hello Daranios, :::the Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons (page 164) has a monster called drakestone golem. This one is created "usually" from 3000 pounds of granite costing 5000 gp. This would be the closest I know of to the cost of granite. :::Best Regards :::Saya222 (talk) 20:18, August 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::Hello! Thanks for the info, I have added it to the article! I suspect that this would still be some high-quality granite, and that granite for "simple" building would have to be a lot cheaper still, somewhere between the 1.67 gp/pound from Draconomicon and the merely ca. 0.5 cp/pound for hewn stone from Stronghold Builder's Guidebook, if I calculated correctly. Daranios (talk) 20:10, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Columns? The lists got quite lengthy indeed. Now I am wondering if they should better be presented in two columns. You can see what that might look like here. I think it looks good in the desktop format, but not in the mobile format. Opinions? Daranios (talk) 19:10, October 11, 2018 (UTC) :Since it is already in alphabetical order, you could just separate them with bullets instead of newlines, but that gets messy for lists like this were some items are longer with extra text. I'd say just go with a long list, people can scroll on mobile pretty fast if they want to get to the bottom. —Moviesign (talk) 23:26, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Good Article status A word about the near-completeness: Due to the sources I could get at, the majority of the article is based on 2nd edition sources and will therefore probably not really be complete. On the other hand it now contains so many details as to really satisfy most readers. Daranios (talk) 19:12, October 11, 2018 (UTC) ; Correct : yes ; Referenced : yes ; Formatted : yes ; Clean : yes ; Nearly complete : yes ; Policy-adherent/Demonstrative : yes